The Missing Princess
by Lady Arwen Prime
Summary: Padame survived long enough to land on Earth in another Universe, there she has a third child named Hope. June Darby adops her and evenually has a son named Jack. But Darth Vader found out about his third child and orders his men to find him/her. Will Vader claim his child? Or will the Autobots prove to be too much for the Sith Lord? READ TO FIND OUT! **VERY AU FOR BOTH!**
1. Prologue

Prologue

Polis Massa, a different Universe:

Padame Amidala-Skywalker had given birth to Luke and Leia one day, but then a tragic occurence happened: Padame died! Or so the Galaxy thought, she was in a ship very much alive with a third child and entered a black hole on the far reaches of the galaxy. On the other side was a nice and peaceful galaxy called the Milky Way, home to a planet called Earth. Meanwhile Darth Vader, Padame's husband had just defeated his master Darth Sidious in a firce battle and was named Emperor of the Glactic Empire. When news of his wife's death/disapperence came to him, he was livid. But now about sixteen and a half years later, Vader sences a familiar pesence, like a third child, so he ordered the Empire to locate the source of this occurrence and deliver the child unharmed to him.

But he already knew about Luke and Leia, in fact he found them and raised them himself before Obi-Wan or Bail Organa took them from him. And now with the knowlage of a third child, he must have him or her at his side.

Earth, Milky Way Galaxy:

In a small town in Navada called Jasper, June Darby was driving along the road when she spotted a woman walking holding her stomach. So she helped into the car and talked to her, she found out: her name was Padame Amidala-Skywalker and that she was pregnant with her third child. So Jusne got to the hospital in time to help with the child, but Padame was dying for sure now so her last request is that June would adopt the baby girl and give her the letter that she wrote when the girl turns eighteen years of age. June took the little girl and named her Hope. Some time later, June herself was giving birth to Jack. When Jack and Hope were old enough, they had many adventures away from home. Soon they were in high school and met Miko and Rafael or Raf for short, but one night they met Arcee and the other Autobots.

Now sixteen and a half years later, Hope will encounter someone that knows about her true past and her loyalties will be tested: with her family and friends or someone claiming to be her real father and wants her back.


	2. Chapter 1: A Force Vision and Nightmare

Chapter 1: A Force Vision and Nightmare

Hope was working on her homework at the base when the alarm went off: Decepticons! "Optimus can I come this time?" asked Hope as Ratchet looked at his leader as if to say "No" to him. "Hope it is very dangerous to come, so please stay here where you are safe." Optimus stated as they left to stop Megatron. 'It's not fair at all! I should go!' thought Hope as she finished her homework and played video games with the other kids. Around three hours later Hope had a strange vision: _Optimus was fighting Megatron when Knock Out yelled to him. "Lord Megatron, we have the girl! Their base wasn't protected at all!" Knock Out laughed as Megatron took Hope. "Now let's find out what makes you so special." Megatron said as Optimus was devastated about this._

Then Hope came to, when Jack asked her what was wrong. "It's nothing Jack, nothing at all." she said as Miko asked Jack to play one more round with her. 'What was that all about? And how was I able to do that?' thought Hope as she was in deep thought—unknowingly to her another person in a different Universe heard her thoughts…

Executor, Darth Vader's personal Chambers:

Darth Vader was in deep meditation when he felt the same presence he did a few weeks ago, so he tried to pin point the location of this person. '_Who are you young one? Where are you?_' thought Vader through the force as he did not expect a reply back. '_WHO ARE YOU?! AND HOW ARE WE ABLE TO COMMUNICATE LIKE THIS?!_' thought Hope through the force as well. When Vader got a reply, he was thrilled: this could be his long lost daughter! '_Please do tell me your name young one and where you are._' Vader requested as Hope was very hesitant to answer him. But eventually she did, and she told him her full name. '_I'm Hope Darby-Skywalker and I'm on a planet called Earth._' Hope responded as the other person was very happy about her answer.

'_Well Hope, I'm Darth Vader a Sith Lord. I wish to meet you in person though, I would love to come to Earth and see you. In fact I'm on my way there right now; it will be a few months time though. See you then young Darby-Skywalker._' Vader sent to her through the force before cutting the connection between them. Then Admiral Piett—who is about Hope's age and already the Admiral of the Executor—was called by Vader to receive an order. "Yes Lord Vader?" Piett asked as Vader was pacing back and forth. "Tell the search parties to meet at a planet called Earth on the other side of the Black Hole. "At once my Lord. May I ask why though?" Piett questioned as Vader looked at him. "I found my long lost daughter Piett, and it's time to bring her home.' Vader answered as Piett was very happy.

Meanwhile, back on Earth:

Hope was very afraid of this Darth Vader person; he was coming to Earth to meet her! But then Arcee arrived with the others and when they saw her, Ratchet went to see if she was alright. "I'm fine Ratchet, just a little bit shaken up. I had a vision that's all." Hope explained as Optimus looked at her worriedly. "Hope please tells us about your vision." Optimus said as Hope nodded to do it. "I was about to play a second round of the racing game with the others, but then I saw something: Megatron and you were fighting Optimus when Knock Out came and had me in his grasp. Then he gave me to Megatron himself, but the scary thing is I was not with you on the battlefield. I was here at the base! They kidnapped me while I was at the base!" Hope yelled as she started crying out of fear.

"Hope, that will never happen. You know that I will not let Megatron harm you or the others.' Optimus stated as Jack came over to them. "Arcee, our mom just called. We have to head home." Jack said as Hope glared at him—for interrupting her. About thirty minutes later Arcee with Jack and Hope arrived home. "Hope, are you alright?" June asked as Hope nodded and went off to bed. That night however, Hope had a horrible nightmare about Darth Vader.

"_Hello young Darby-Skywalker. I hope that I did not startle you." Darth Vader calmly said as he walked out of an ally way toward her. "What do you want with me?' asked Hope as he backed away into a wall. "What I want is easy young one; you are the daughter of a Jedi Knight and __**MUST**__ be killed! By the way, thank you for telling me your name and location." laughed Vader as he got his lightsaber out and aimed at her. 'Why is this happening to me?! I don't want to die!' thought Hope as she dodged the lightsaber a few times. Bur the he changed his tactics; Vader was now holding her in the air while aiming his lightsaber at her heart. "Now it ends __**Jedi**__!" Vader yelled as he brought his weapon down giving her a nasty and huge gash down her chest. The last thing she saw was Vader smiling at her as she dies very slowly._

Hope then woke up screaming bloody-murder, causing June, Jack, and Arcee to wake up and check on her—Arcee requesting Jack to tell her what's wrong with Hope since she would not fit inside the house. "Hope what's wrong?!" asked June as she had a look of complete horror on her face. "It was just a nightmare that all mom, just a nightmare." Hope explained as June was very frightened for her daughter—in the letter Padame gave to her it did say that her husband was killed by a Sith Lord named Darth Vader and will not hesitate to kill Anakin's offspring and that Hope might me Anakin's child. "Jack, what's wrong with her?" Arcee asked as Jack told her everything Hope told him. Later that night, Hope was lying in bed too terrified to sleep due to her nightmare of Vader. 'Why did I tell Darth Vader who I was and where I am? Is he really planning on killing me?' thought Hope as she never wanted to contact Vader again, not knowing that her nightmare's are just the beginning of her relationship with the Sith Lord.


	3. Chapter 2: Contact with the Sith Lord

Chapter 2: Contact with the Sith Lord

The next day, Hope felt so afraid that this black armored person will try to kill her, so she looked over her shoulder and anywhere else just to be sure that he's not there. In class though, she fell asleep due to her not getting any the night before and she had a different nightmare where the same man wants her alive this time.

"_Ah, young Hope Darby-Skywalker. We meet at last!" Vader laughed as he came toward her. "What do you want from me?!" yelled Hope as Vader only came closer to her. "What I want is very simple: you to be my slave young Jedi! Refuse and you will regret it." Vader replied as he grabbed for her. Bur Hope was too fast or so she thought, Vader grabbed her and took her to his ship. "Now my slave, you will do whatever I command! Hmmm, I know: I want you to clean this entire ship before we dock the Executor. __**NOW**__!" he commanded as Hope was too afraid to find out option number two—disobeying an order. Hope did what she was told, and afterwards she thought of why this man wants her as his slave. But then the man gave her another order: to be his target for his lightsaber or to be his Empress._

That is when she woke up and was even more terrified of this man. "Umm, can I call my mom really quick?" Hope asked the teacher as she nodded. "Mom, can you tell Optimus and Ratchet to be at the school in less than one hour? There is something that I must tell you and them." Hope requested as June said alright to her. Then Hope got Jack and went to front of the school where their mom and two of the Autobots are. "What's wrong Hope?" asked Optimus Prime as she responded. "I've been having these nightmares of a man in black armor and cape wielding a red long sword. The first one was about him trying to kill me; the second one was about him making me his slave." Hope explained as they listened to her very carefully. "Optimus, I think it's time to tell her the truth. Hope, your real mother left you this note, read it." June said as Hope read the note addressed to her.

"_Dear Hope,_

_You are a very special girl, you posses great powers such as visions, reading others thoughts, and more. Your father was Anakin Skywalker a Jedi Knight, but he was betrayed and murdered by a Sith Lord named Darth Vader. He will not hesitate to kill you since you are the offspring of Anakin Skywalker. Be careful Hope, for he will try to turn you into a Sith Lord as well, or worse. June all I ask in return for adopting my daughter is very simple: do not allow her to use her abilities, for I fear that Vader will find her and torture her or kill her._

_Sincerely, Padame Amidala-Skywalker"_

"Darth Vader?! I talked to him yesterday! He said that he will be here in a few months time!" Hope said panicking as June looked at her in pure horror. "Are you serious Hope?! Do you know what he wants?!" Ratchet asked her as Hope looked at the ground very ashamed of herself for doing that behind their backs. "Ratchet, what's done is done now, we must move on. Hope do you know anything else about Vader?" Optimus said as she shook her head saying no. Later that night Hope was too afraid to eat dinner, so she went to her room to think about what she had done—basically she sentenced herself to death by contacting Vader. '_Why would Vader kill me just because I'm Anakin's offspring?_' thought Hope as she sent her thoughts through the force unknowingly.

'_Hello again Hope Darby-Skywalker. We talk again._' Vader sent to her through the force as she reeled back out of fear. '_Leave me alone Vader! I know why to want to meet me in person: to kill me since I'm Anakin Skywalker's offspring!_' Hope yelled as Vader was shocked to hear that from her. '_No I'm not young one, for I am Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader is my Sith name._' replied Vader as he smiled underneath his mask. '_Wait, your saying you're my father? Your lying! My mother Padame said in a letter that you would try to turn me into a Sith like you, or worse!_' Hope explained to him as she felt Vader's shock about what she said to him. '_Believe me young one, I am your father! Your mother was brainwashed by Obi-Wan before she gave birth to you, you must believe me._' Vader angrily yelled to her as he tried to stay calm.

'_I'll believe you when time stops forever, now leave me alone! Please._' Hope sent to him as he felt her fear of him. '_Very well then Hope, when I arrive I shall show you the true meaning of fear, this is no mere threat it's a vow! You will regret angering me like this!_' Vader sent his last message through the force as he cut the connection with her. Hope was really terrified now: Vader is coming and is planning to do something very bad to her. "MOM! MOM!" Hope yelled as she saw her mom and Jack with Arcee coming to her. "Hope, what's wrong? Why are you shaking?" June asked as Hope just collapsed out of fear. When she came to, Hope was in the base with the Autobots looking at her. "June, how long has she been like this?" asked Ratchet as June told him about an hour now. "Hope, would you mind telling us what happened?" Optimus asked as she nodded in agreement.

"I was just thinking to myself about what I had done and that I had sentenced myself to death because of it, but _he_ heard my thoughts and wanted me to accept that he is Anakin Skywalker—my father. When I said no to him he vowed to he me the true meaning of fear when he arrives!" Hope fearfully stated as the other looked at her and was concerned for her safety. "I think that it's best her Hope to stay here with us until this is all over. Do you agree June?" Optimus asked as June agreed with him. But then to everyone's horror, Miko came in the base with a Scraplet and was heading toward Bulkhead. "MIKO! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Bulkhead shouted as he tried to get away from the thing. "Look you guys! It's dead, shot at by this weapon." Miko explained showing everyone a blaster.

"Where did you get this Miko?" Hope asked as she examined it closer. "I found it next to a weird ship that landed on the outskirts of the base. And people were getting out of it too looking for you Hope." Miko said as Team Prime looked at Miko, then to Hope wondering one thing: who are they and why are they after hope? Could they be related to Darth Vader himself? Then the proximity alarm went off: uninvited guests at the entrance of the base. "Bulkhead, go with Bumblebee and find out why they are here." Optimus ordered as they left to go find out some information. When they got there, there were about twenty men with weapons and ready to fire at them. "Who are you? And where is Princess Hope Vader?" asked an Imperial as Bulkhead was shocked to hear what he said. "Princess Hope Vader? I think you have the wrong person!" Bulkhead shouted as the Imperials got ready to attack them.

"We will give you forty seconds to tell us where she is, or we will fire at will!" said the leader as he aimed his blaster at Bulkhead's spark chamber—the chest area…


	4. Chapter 3 Darth Vader's Arrival

Chapter 3: Darth Vader's Arrival

"Aright, alright! We will take you to her!" Bulkhead said as he led the Imperials into the base. "Optimus, I'm sorry. They insisted on us taking them to Hope." Bulkhead stated as they saw Hope. "Lord Vader, we found her! Yes sir! Interrogate her sir? Alright Lord Vader." the lead Imperial said as he grabbed for Hope. Then Arcee intervened, and stopped them from take her. "Arcee! Optimus!" Hope cried out as they tried to help her but to no avail. Then the room got really cold and dark, like an evil presence just entered. "That will be enough! I will deal with my _daughter_ now. As for them, kill them all!" Vader shouted as he pointed to the Autobots and the other kids. "No! You can't do this! Please leave them alone!" Hope yelled as she saw the Imperials aim their weapons at Optimus first.

"I will spare them if you accept the truth of being my daughter, or they will die one-by-one." Vader said looking at Hope in the eyes. Hope then realized that all is lost: her family and friends will die if she doesn't surrender to Vader, and if she does surrender to him he will torture her. "Hope don't surrender to save us! Fight!" Optimus stated as he saw her look at him with a very sad look on her face. "Lord Vader sir! Luke requests that you hurry up, or you will miss him kill his first Jedi." The Imperial said as Vader nodded to him. "You have only ten minutes to decide, or I will decide for you." Vader calmly said as he felt all the emotions within his daughter: hate for him, love for her friends, and sadness for herself.

"Alright Vader, I will go with you. Just please spare them." Hope requested defeated as Vader took her arm and walked out of the room. Then he tied her to a chair on his personal shuttle, and thought of a wonderful plan to turn her to the dark side of the force like him. "Trooper, I want you to kill everyone within that room, understood?" Vader ordered as Hope looked at him with pure horror and hatred. "Hope my dear; you need to learn that having them alive would mean that you will not reach your full potential as a force-sensitive. Trust me, it's for the best." Vader said trying to calm her down. Then she broke free of her bonds and went to save the Autobots before it was too late. "Optimus! Ratchet! Arcee!" Hope shouted as she came into a room where they are lined up ready to be killed.

"Don't kill them please, I'm begging you!" Hope cried as the Imperials looked at her then at Darth Vader. Hope knew that Vader was behind her, but she didn't care. "Hope, you disobeyed me. Now you will suffer the consequences of your actions!" Vader yelled as he started to force choke Miko. "MIKO! NOOOOOOO!" Hope yelled at the top of her lungs as she started to float in the air unleashing her force powers. Her force choke was so powerful that every Imperial—including Vader!—was at her mercy. But then about five minutes later she stopped, and fell to the floor in pain. "Lord Vader, what should we do with her?" an Imperial asked as Vader was thinking of what to do. "I want her in my shuttle now!" Vader ordered as he saw that only half of his men are alive—only ten out of twenty.

"I don't think so Vader!" Arcee declared as she grabbed Hope and drove off. "Arcee, take her to Special Agent Fowler!" Optimus requested as the others joined her to rescue Hope. Then to Optimus' shock, Darth Vader had ordered Hope to be executed for high treason. "That girl is no longer my child men; she had committed the highest act of treason to the Empire: by trying to kill me! I want to kill her myself." Vader ordered as he paced back and forth, very livid at Hope. Ratchet then saw an opportunity to get Vader out of the base, with the Decepticons help of course. "Megatron, please respond." Ratchet said as Megatron responded. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Optimus' medic. What do you want?" Megatron asked as Vader saw him as well. "I want you to take this human and kill him." Ratchet demanded as Optimus understood that this was the only way to get rid of Vader.

"I will for a price, you see I learned of a human named Hope—Jackson's sister. And that she has the Power to detect raw Energon. I want her in exchange for killing this human." Megatron declared as all three of them were shocked about this—Vader, Optimus, and Ratchet. "I will not allow that Megatron." Optimus stated as Vader was very surprised about this robot defending Hope. "Then I won't kill the human and I will claim her on my own! Farwell Optimus Prime, I will get her sooner than you think!" Megatron laughed as he cut the connection. "This is your entire fault Vader! If you did not communicate with Hope or show up to claim her, this would not be happening!" Wheeljack yelled as he entered the base.

Vader then realized that Hope was in extreme danger and he wanted her dead—which is a huge mistake. 'What have I done?!' thought Vader as he looked at Optimus Prime. "Optimus Prime, I'm very sorry that I caused all of this. All I wanted was my daughter, now it looks like I will lose her forever." he admitted as the Autobots looked in his direction. "I think that this man should not have any rights to Hope Optimus. I mean, look what he caused!" Wheeljack stated as Vader looked really upset at what he said. "I agree with you Wheeljack, but if he's telling the truth that Hope is his daughter we can't interfere too much." Optimus said as the others were in shock. Just then a scream was herd: Hope was in danger! When the Autobots came out of their base, they saw a very horrifying sight, Hope in Starscream's hands! "Starscream, release her at once!" Optimus ordered as he prepared to fight him.

Then Darth Vader saw an opportunity to get his daughter back, and it's through his army of TIE's. "Men, I need about five full squads to attack the one named Starscream. But be very careful, Hope is within him." Vader demanded as the Imperial army was going in for the attack. Optimus and the others saw this and grew worried: if they hit Starscream at the wrong time and angle, Hope will suffer for it. But the Imperial army had such accuracy that they not only got him, but they also were able to catch Hope in mid-air! Vader was very pleased that his men succeeded in rescuing his daughter, when they landed he saw that she was hurt badly from a weird and unusual cut on her leg.

"What is this substance Lord Vader?" asked an Imperial as he looked at his Emperor. "That is Energon, but how it got on her is easy to explain: Starscream." Ratchet said as he looked at Hope's leg. But then Arcee and the others with her arrived and aimed their weapons at the Sith Lord. "Arcee, stand down. He is now allied with us." Optimus stated as Arcee just glared ad Vader. "Optimus with all due respect, but I don't think that it's wise to lower our weapons around him. I mean, he did order Hope's death earlier." Arcee countered him as she continued to glare at the Sith. "That maybe true _Arcee_, but I realize that she did not deserve what happened to her. But she is my daughter after all, so I do have a right to take her home with me." Vader said as everyone but Optimus and Ratchet looked at him in pure shock.

Jack came up to Hope and saw her move a bit. "Hope, are you alright?" asked Jack as she nodded to him. "Where am I Jack? Why is he here?" Hope asked as she saw Vader close by. "Mistress Hope, you're awake! Lord Vader!" an Imperial stated as Vader came up to her as well. "Darth Vader?! Please stay away from me! I don't want to die!" Hope cried out as Team Prime just stood there doing nothing to help her. "It's not that easy my daughter, I want to take you home with me. And to prove to you and your friends here is the blood-test result." Vader calmly said as Hope took the result and screamed out of pure fear.

The result of the test is: Positive!


	5. Chapter 4: Father and Daughter Bonding

Chapter 4: Father and Daughter Bonding

"WHAT?! NO IT CAN'T BE RIGHT!" Hope shouted at the top of her lungs as she saw the results of the blood-test. "It is the truth young one, you are _my_ daughter and of _my_ blood! I know that I came to harm you at first, but the one named Optimus Prime showed me the errors of my ways." Vader explained as Hope looked at him with fear and confusion on her face. Arcee went to comfort her, but was pushed away as Hope left the base to find a spot to get all her emotions out. "Arcee, now is not the time to try to comfort her, she needs to be alone for a while." Ratchet stated as the others agreed with him. 'What have I done?! This is my entire fault!' thought Vader as he felt Luke's presence arriving.

"Father, where were you? I just killed my first Jedi!" Luke said as he entered the base. But when he saw his father in a weird saddened state, he began to worry. "Father, did you find my sister? Or is she dead?" Luke asked as Vader looked at him, then to Optimus, and finally back to him. "She's alive Luke, but your sister will never accept us as her family because of my actions. I had sentenced her to death so she no longer wants to be near me even though I stopped that order. Son, I made us lose her forever." Vader said very sad and feeling very ashamed of himself. Then Luke understood, and thought of a plan. "Father what if I talk to her? I mean, she might accept me at least, right?" Luke asked his father as he nodded to the plan.

Luke then left the base to find Hope, and found her crying. "Hope, it's me Luke. Your brother." Luke spoke as she looked at him then at the ground. "If you're here to tell me that _thing_ is my father, then leave! I will never be a part of his family ever! So just go away!" Hope cried out as she lashed out at Luke with her fist. But Luke caught her fist and stated to speak again. "Hope, please just listen to me. Our father regrets what he had done to you. Just let him talk to you…please." Luke asked as Hope looked at him in the eyes. "Fine I will, but if I don't want to be a part of the family then I don't have to. Also, if I wish it, all members of the Galactic Empire must leave _FOREVER_ and never try to take me again." Hope declared as Luke was unsure of this plan while walking her back to the Autobot base.

"Vader, I will make a deal with you: I will listen to what you say and if I like it I will go with you. But if I don't like it, you must leave here and never return again—for any reason!" Hope said as they arrived at the main room of the base. "Alright young one." Vader sighed as he began to tell her about her heritage and her destiny as a Force-Sensitive. About three hours later, he was done talking to her. "Well Hope, what is your answer?" he asked as Hope thought very hard on it. 'He is telling the truth though, I can feel it, but still he did me wrong—emotionally. I need time to think.' Hope thought as she looked at Optimus Prime and her father. "I will need more than two days to think it over. But during this time though, I will talk and hang out with you a bit in order to help make up my mind." Hope said as Vader smiled underneath his mask.

Later that night, Hope was dreaming again of Vader—her father. But this time it was very different: Vader was defending her! "_Stay away from my daughter! Hope run, now!" Vader yelled as he stopped an attack from an enemy. But she recognized the enemy: Megatron himself! "Your daughter will belong to me Darth Vader and you can't stop me!" Megatron laughed as he grabbed for her. But Vader would not allow his daughter to be harmed in any way, and insisted that Megatron fights him. "Since you have a death with Sith Lord, I shall grant it!" Megatron yelled as he attacked Vader over and over again. But then Hope noticed a voice calling to her, telling her to unlock her true powers as a Force-Sensitive._

Just like that, Hope woke up from her dream and went her Vader. "Father? Can I talk to you?" asked Hope as Vader looked at her and nodded. "I had this dream that you were defending me from Megatron and that you were getting hurt just to protect me. Then just as you were about to be killed, a voice told me to unlock my true powers. What does that mean?" Hope asked as Vader only looked at her in amazement. "It means that you are more gifted than I thought Hope. You have a very rare gift: the powers of both our heritage and your friends the Autobots. It's almost dawn, let's go for a walk and talk a bit more." Vader said as they left the base and talked about each other.

Six hours later, they arrived back at the base and Hope was laughing so hard that Vader had no choice but to help her inside. "Are you alright Hope?" asked Ratchet as she nodded to him. "Also, I made my decision whether to say here and Vader to never come back or to go with him. My decision is: to go with my father." Hope stated as Luke was very thrilled about the news. "What?! Are you serious Hope?! After what he tried to do to you and what he DID to me?!" asked Miko as the others agreed with her on that. "Yes Miko I am serious. He is my father by blood. Besides I had a vision or dream that he defended me with his life, and just as he was about to die a voice said for me to unlock my true powers." Hope explained as Miko finally understood.

Optimus knew that deep down Hope would make this choice, whether Team Prime likes it or not. "Optimus Prime, there is one thing I must say: Hope now has what you call Energon flowing threw her veins allowing her to posses powers beyond the normal Sith Lord or Jedi Master—the highest ranks of Force-Sensitive's beside the Force itself. Her powers go into what your powers are, being able to transform into a creature of her choice what the time comes." Vader explained this as Optimus was very shocked by this news. "Is this true Hope?" Ratchet asked as she nodded. Then June Darby came in to see how things are going. "Who is this? Hope, you better not be going out with guys older than you!" June stated as Hope blushed a bit and as Vader got a look as if to say: "WHAT?!".

"No mom, it's not like that at all. This is my real father Darth Vader a Sith Lord." Hope declared as June did not fall for it. "Hope Darby-Skywalker, how dare you try to lie to me! I raised you as my own daughter since they day you were born. I know that your real mother is gone now, but would she approve of this: dating a man in his upper forties/lower fifties while you are only almost seven-teen years old!" June asked angrily as Hope looked at her father and sighed. "But I am telling you the truth mom! This is my real father!" Hope tried one more time, but only got to be taken out of the room by June herself.

Vader then was about to something he might regret, when Jack went to his mother to explain everything. "Mom, please listen to me, she speaks the truth. That man over there is her father! Please just let him talk to you!" Jack requested as they turned toward Hope and Vader. "Alright Jack, I will listen to what he has to say. But Hope will be coming home with us tonight, regardless what he says." June said as she walked over to them to talk. "Jack convinced me to talk to you about Hope and you. So you better star explaining everything to me now." June ordered as Vader nodded to her. So he explained everything from the moment his wife died to now.

"Alright, let me get this straight: you say that she's your daughter, BUT YOU TRIED TO KILL HER?!" June yelled as Vader nodded to her ashamed. "Sorry, but I stay with what I said earlier: Hope stays here with me and we are going home right now!" June angrily stated as she grabbed Jack and Hope and headed toward her car. "But mom, please let me stay with him a bit longer, he knows about my powers and heritage. Please?" Hope asked in vain as they arrived at the house. "Hope, your mother died to protect you from _him_, so please do not mention him again. Now go to your room and stay there." June said as Hope looked at Jack for comfort. But little did they know that Vader was outside her room listening to Jack and his daughter talk.

"It's not fair Jack! I know my father never meant to harm anyone." Hope cried as Jack held her. "I know Hope, I know. But that is why I need you to listen to my plan alright?" Jack asked as Hope nodded to him. Jack has a plan that will unite the two families together so well, that June could not resist letting Hope be with Darth Vader.


	6. Chapter 5: The True Nature of a Sith Lor

Chapter 5: The True Nature of a Sith Lord

"What is your plan Jack?" asked Hope as he smiled at her. "Easy: for both of them to get married to each other! That way both families are united as one!" Jack stated as Hope burst out laughing at him. "Are you crazy Jack?! Mom would never marry my father, and vise versa." Hope said as Jack did agree with her on that. 'So Jack plans for me to marry his mother June to unite the families. I will see about that…' thought Vader as he walked back to the Autobots base stealthily so they would not notice him. "Hope, Jack! I want you to come down for a family talk!" June yelled as she prepared to have a VERY serious talk with them.

"Yes mom?" both of them asked as they sat down at the kitchen table as June looked at them. "I know this might be very difficult for you Hope, but you are not permitted near Darth Vader ever again. And as for you Jack, you are to help with packing everything up. We are moving away from Jasper and Arcee will _NOT_ be coming with us." June stated as both Hope and Jack were in complete horror and shock. "But mom, you can't do this to us! To me!" Hope shouted as June looked at her with a very stern look in her eyes. But Vader sensed his daughter's pain and horror, and returned to the Darby home. "I agree with _my_ daughter June Darby! You do not have the right to take her away from me!" Darth Vader said with an angry threat in his voice. "Father!" Hope said as she saw him come closer to her.

"Don't come any closer Vader! Padame wrote a letter stating that Hope stays away from you, here read it yourself." June declared as he took the letter from her and read it. When Vader was done reading it, he was livid: his wife was telling their daughter to not only stay away from him, but to never access her Force abilities! "I will not stand for this outrage! June if you don't willingly give me back my daughter, than I will have no choice but to wage war! Not with this planet, but with you personally! You have two days to say good-bye to Hope, then I will take her home with me and we will never again see this worthless planet!" Vader yelled so fiercely that Hope was terrified of him again. "But father what about…" Hope started to say as Vader cut her off. "Hope, you will never leave my side again within two days time. My little Princess of the Empire." Vader said as he left the house and as June started to cry—for Hope will soon be with that horrible monster.

The next day was not very happy for the Darby family; even the Autobots can tell something is horribly wrong. "Jack, what's wrong?" Arcee asked as both Jack and Hope looked at her—but Hope's eyes were so depressed and sad that there were tears coming down. "Arcee, I think the whole team should hear this." Jack stated as the others came as well now. "Jack, Hope. What's wrong?" Optimus Prime asked as Hope looked at him with pleading eyes. "My father came to visit us last night, and read the letter that my mother wrote and went into a fury like no other—worse than before. He said that the Darby's had two days to say good-bye to me forever, or he will wage war on just them! The Empire has about one million troops or more and other powerful weapons too, my father told me all of this yesterday." Hope cried as Raf got very fearful.

"What do you mean by that Hope?" asked Raf as he saw Miko's expression as well. "What I mean is very simple: the weapons the Empire has are unbelievable, the Death Star can destroy an entire planet! And others are capable of more damage, like my father's lightsaber: it can cut threw anything and since a Force user wields it, it's even _more_ powerful and devastating!" Hope explained as the others just looked at her—with their jaws on the ground. Just then, Imperial troops entered the Autobot base to retrieve Hope. "Princess Hope Skywalker-Vader, you are to come with us right now. Your father commands it." The Imperial said as Hope was about to be dragged out of the base.

"No! I refuse to leave!" Hope yelled at them just as Vader entered the room. "Hope! You will come with me now! Or else…" Vader darkly said as Hope felt the pure anger and hatred within him. Hope knew that her father was not himself and he proves it by making his point to her: Force choking her! "Father...please…stop…this! Father…" Hope weakly said as she felt her life slowly slip away. Optimus has had enough of this and attacked Vader, only causing more problems for Hope. "So, you have proven where your loyalties lie then Hope. With _them_ and not me! Now you will suffer for it!" Vader yelled angrily as he took her with him to his shuttle for punishment. When they arrived at the shuttle, Vader was not only going to punish his own daughter, but force her to do _his_ bidding.

Hope was so afraid of her father now; her worst fears are coming true: he is placing a Slaver Tracker into her left side! "You may want to be asleep while I do this Hope; afterwards you may go out and about, but only about 0.10 of a mile from this ship." Vader stated as he saw the look of pure terror on her face. When he read her thoughts, he only smiled underneath the mask—his daughter was afraid of his wrath, and by having her loyalties lie with the Autobots, she invoked his wrath upon herself. About five hours later, the procedure was done; Hope now was her own father's personal slave. "Ah, you're awake now, good. Hope I want you to understand one thing: I'm doing this for you. So you may go now, but if you passed the markers I have out there for you, you will be severely injured due to the tracker within you." Vader explained as Hope found her voice to talk.

"You _don't _love me at all _Vader_! How can I call a monster like you my father anymore?!" Hope yelled and ran away towards the Autobot base, not caring about how injured she will be. When she got there, Ratchet saw her and gasped in pure horror. "OPTIMUS, COME HERE QUICK!" Ratchet shouted so loud that the kids came in running as well. "No! Hope!" Jack called out as he saw her bleeding from her side. "Jack? Is that you?" Hope asked weakly as her brother came up to her. June arrived not to long after the kids, and what she saw not only horrified her to the core but made her very sick. "Did that monster do this to you Hope?" June asked as she nodded. "I'm going to teach that Sith Lord a lesson he will never forget!" Miko declared as she saw Hope shiver in terror at the mere mention of "Sith Lord".

The next day though, Luke came by to see Hope and to find out if she will return home with them—not knowing what happened to her earlier. "Hope, I came by to see if…" Luke spoke as he was shoved backwards by Jack Darby. "How can you even think of showing up here Luke _Vader_? Your father punished her for no good reason and implanted a Slaver Tracker in her! You have no right to show your face here again, now get out of here before the Autobots show up and do something they will forget!' Jack shouted angrily at Luke as Hope came out. "Jack, it's alright. He didn't know, I can sense it." Hope said as Jack helped her stand up. Luke saw the tears in Jack's eyes as Hope came out of the base so injured. 'My father did this?! Hope, my little sister, I'm so sorry that father did this to you.' Luke thought as Hope was having trouble breathing.

Then Luke made his choice: to become his sister's guardian from their father. "Jack, I made my choice of what to do, I will guard and protect my sister from Vader." Luke stated as the others overheard what he said. Just then a spirit showed up, very sad and came toward Hope and Luke. "Luke my son, thank you for defending your sister. But your father has it all wrong, I never wrote that letter. Only one person wrote that letter and I gave it to June Darby since I was in his power. The person responsible for all of this is none other than Darth Sidious." Padame's Force spirit explained as Luke looked at her in confusion. "I thought father killed him off before becoming Emperor." Luke tried to understand as Padame spoke again. "Your father thought he did too, but it turns out that he survived and arrived here on Earth somehow. It's his plan to see Hope die, for only she can unite the family and the two sides of the Force." Padame explained as the others understood her.

Hope then understood her real destiny: destroy Darth Sidious and reunite the _Skywalker_ family once and for all. But then Darth Vader showed up to reclaim his daughter. "Hope! You disobeyed me! Now you must…..it can't be! Padame?!" Vader asked as she nodded to him. 'Anakin, how can you treat your daughter this way? I never wrote that letter, Darth Sidious did. He was trying to get you to kill Hope off for good, it's her destiny to save you from the Darkside of the Force. But now your own daughter is so terrified of you that if you stay too long, she will die of a heart attack!" Padame told him as he fell to his knees and let out an anguished scream. 'What have I done?! I gave Sidious what he wanted, my daughter's death!' thought Vader as he saw the look on Hope's face—and it hurts him even more.

"Hope, can you ever forgive me? Please?" Vader requested as Hope was too afraid to answer him. Optimus then took Hope back inside the base for her to recover from everything. "Hope please rest now, it's alright I will not allow him to come into the base. I promise you that." Optimus declared as Hope was smiling again. Then he went back outside to tell the Sith Lord to leave and never return to the base to see Hope again, not realizing that Laser Beak was spying on the Autobots with live footage to Megatron himself and a guest at his base.

"This looks like the perfect opportunity to strike at them, don't you agree my friend?" Megatron asked as the other person stepped out of the shadows. "I agree with you Megatron." laughed Sidious as he was planning the perfect way to kill Hope off forever!


	7. Chapter 6: Anakin Reawakens!

Chapter 6: Anakin Reawakens!

When Optimus came back out of the base Vader sensed something within him. "Darth Vader, I must order you to leave this base and never return again. Or Hope will die from a heart attack/stroke." Optimus declared as Vader understood completely. June went to see how Hope was doing, but when she got to the room that Hope was in she was horrified: Hope on life support and on the verge of death. "Hold on Hope, please hold on." June prayed as Hope was fast asleep. But Hope was visiting her mother Padame in the spirit realm. "Mother, is there a way to get father back to Anakin?" Hope asked as her mother nodded to her. "There is way Hope, but I don't know if he will accept it or not." Padame said as they embraced each other.

Meanwhile though, Megatron and Darth Sidious were planning a very special occasion for Vader: to make him watch as they very slowly kill off Hope forever. But they needed to get to her first, and Megatron has a plan to do just that. "Sidious, I need you to move into the Autobot base while I distract them. Alright?" Megatron asked as Sidious nodded to him. So their plan was set in motion now. Back at the base, the alarm went off: Megatron and someone else. "Optimus, there is a person coming this way and…" Bulkhead said as the Decepticons attacked him. 'So this is the Autobot base. Now to find Vader's little brat child.' thought Sidious as he found her at last. Hope woke up in time to see someone coming toward her, and felt danger at the same time.

"Who are you? And what are you doing?" asked Hope weakly as Sidious only looked at her with pure pleasure on his face. "Easy young Hope Skywalker, I'm here to finish what you father started." Sidious smirked evilly as Hope was very afraid now. 'Oh no, he plans to kill me! Father please help me!' panicked Hope as her killer just smiled at her with a sick pleasurable face. "Your father can not hear you my dear, in fact he abandoned you to your fate with me! Now just accept your death and willingly come with me, it will be very swift I promise you." Sidious stated as Hope was sure that her fate was sealed now and forever.

Meanwhile, Darth Vader was very angry at himself for causing all of this to his daughter. 'How could I have been so foolish and naïve!' thought the Sith Lord as he felt the presence of his deceased wife. "Anakin, our daughter needs you! Sidious is at the Autobot base along with Megatron himself, they are there to kill her! Anakin please go help our daughter!" Padame pleaded as Vader went into a trance. When he came out of it: Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith was dead and Anakin was reborn! "I will Padame; I will not fail you and Hope!" Anakin declared as he went to the Autobot base, hoping that he's not too late to save his daughter from certain death.

Back to Hope and Sidious, he was just about to grab for her when Jack came into the room. "Hope! Get away from her!" Jack yelled as he tried to defend his sister but to no avail. Sidious has won, Hope was going to die. About five hours later, the battle stopped and when everyone went back into the base Hope was already gone and Jack was lying on the floor in pain. "Jack what happened?" asked June as Optimus was furious that Hope was missing. "This person was trying to kidnap Hope and when I tried to stop him he just attacked me with this weird lighting." Jack explained as Anakin entered the base. "How did you get in here Vader?" Miko angrily said as Anakin looked at the bed where Hope was.

"For your information, I'm Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader anymore. Secondly the one who attacked you Jackson Darby is none other than Darth Sidious himself. He is the one who wanted Hope to die, not me really." Anakin explained as the others looked at him with anger still. Jack understood what Anakin is saying, but that means it's too late now: Hope will never return to them alive. 'Padame I'm so sorry I did this to our family. And Hope, my wonderful daughter. I have failed you.' Anakin thought in despair as he felt his daughter's presence still and heard her calling out to him. "She's still alive! I don't know for how long though, but we must move quickly in order to save her life." Anakin said as Team Prime understood. It was settled they would go to the Nemesis and get Hope back, no matter the cost.

"Please don't kill me Sidious." Hope begged but to no avail. "Now that we have her, all we need to do is wait for Vader to arrive then we shall kill her in front of him. That way he would lose all is family but his son and he would think twice before attempting to kill me and take my throne!" Sidious laughed as Hope was tortured by the Decepticons. Just as Hope was feeling very, very weak, she heard her mother's voice call to her. "Your father is on his way here, hold on Hope!" Padame cried out as she saw the saddened look on her daughter's face. 'My father? Does he really care for me?' thought Hope as the pain was too much for her and she cried out so loud that the Force itself heard her plea for help.

But Anakin was almost there when he heard his daughter's desperate plea for help—to anyone weather they are her enemies or family. "No one will help you young Skywalker, you now belong to me!" laughed Sidious as he was about to finish her off. "Leave my daughter alone you _snake_! I will kill all of you for kidnapping my daughter and a planned murder!" Anakin shouted as Sidious just smiled at him. "Your too late Vader, or shall I call you Anakin Skywalker! Your precious daughter is mine now, so say your good-bye's to her." Sidious declared as he used Force shock on Hope, killing her off—or so he thought. Luke arrived in time to save his sister and help his father kill Sidious off. "Father I'm here to help and I brought the Autobots with me." Luke said as he stood next to Anakin while the Autobots came into the room.

"F…father? L…Luke?" Hope asked as Luke turned toward her. "Don't talk little sis. Let us handle this." Luke said as Hope was trying to survive. Then the battle has begun: Anakin and Luke vs. Darth Sidious, and the Decepticons vs. the Autobots. Hope was being treated for her injuries by June Darby while Jack and the others helped in their own way too. But the wounds were so horrific that June had no choice but to take her to the hospital and do a surgery to her that could end up costing her life instead of saving it. "Jack I need you to stay here and wait for her father to come, then I need you to tell him that there is a _very_ good chance that she will not make it during the fifteen hour surgery." June stated as Jack was on the verge of tears but followed his mother's orders.

"J…June…can…you do…a last…request? Tell my…father that…I…forgive him…and… I love…him." Hope requested as a she was put under knowing that she may never wake up again to see her father and brother—and as tear went down her face. "Of course I will Hope, but I just pray that you will tell him yourself." June said as she begun the surgery on her. About one hour into the surgery, Hope was flat lining. "No, this can't be happening! We need to stabilize her now!" June yelled as Jack heard his mother and knew that Hope had passed away.

Meanwhile, Anakin felt his daughter's life-force flickering in and out, and then did not feel it for about one minute. 'Hold on Hope, please. I might have failed my wife but I will not fail my daughter! My sweet little princess, please hold on!' thought Anakin as he was fighting Sidious and as Luke was trying not to get to distracted over his sister's life flickering in and out."Ah, so the little brat is well on her way to curtain death then. Excellent!" laughed Sidious as he too felt Hope's life flickering in and out and as Anakin was getting very angry about those words he said. Anakin then got so angry that he tapped into the Darkside of the Force and began to use his own ability: Force Choke on the Sith Lord. The Autobots had won their battle with the Decepticons and were about to help Anakin when he just won his battle with the Sith Lord.

When they got back to base they saw Miko and Raf very, very sad. "Miko, what's wrong?" asked Bulkhead as Miko answered him. "It's about Hope, Jack just called from the hospital and told us that there is a _very_ good chance of her not making it through the surgery to save her life." Miko cried out as Optimus and Ratchet looked at her with horror and pain written all over their faces. "I know of this Optimus Prime, I felt her life flicker in and out of the Force. If one's life flickers out of the Force for good it means that they are dead and cannot be revived." Anakin explained as the others understood him. Then Luke noticed that his father was very sad about Hope and knew that he must do something about it. Then Jack called again, this time with some good news. "Yes, Jack?" Optimus answered as he heard Jack's voice. "Hope will make it through the surgery, so tell Anakin to come by in about one hour." Jack said as both Luke and Anakin were smiling and went to the hospital.

But June was very eager to tell the good news to Hope's father herself, so when Anakin arrived she came out and told him personally. "Anakin, Hope will make a full recovery. But she wants to see you right now though." June stated as Anakin was very thrilled about hearing this information and went to see his daughter. "Hope, how are you?" Anakin asked as she only smiled at him. "Father, I knew you would come and not abandoned me." Hope cried as Anakin was feeling very upset and sad that his daughter went through all of this due to his actions. "Hope, I will make it up to you. I promise." Anakin quietly said as Hope only hugged him and cried into his chest plate. "Father, all I want from you is simple: for you to never leave me alone." Hope stated as Anakin understood what she meant.

Just as the Skywalker family was reuniting, an Imperial came up to Anakin. "My Emperor, we have a situation. The Rebel Alliance found out about Hope and plans to attack her very soon." The Imperial said as Anakin was getting angry. "I want all possible troops to defend this planet, let no one land!" Anakin ordered as he saw the look on Hope's face: afraid, because another person/group wants her dead. "It's alright Hope, I won't let those Rebel scum anywhere near you!" Anakin said calming her down as June came in. "So another person is targeting Hope again?" asked June as he nodded to her. "Don't worry Anakin; if we must we will move her to the Autobot base for protection." June said as Hope looked at her with happiness.

The next day, Hope was moved to the Autobot base and Anakin along with his son and about two hundred Imperial troops. "So we now live here? Very interesting if you ask me." one Imperial said as he was talking about the base to another trooper. When they saw Optimus Prime, they knew not to engage in a fight with him—he's an ally to the Galactic Empire. Hope was going through physical therapy in order to walk again. "Father look!" Hope said as Anakin was watching her walk on her own—and only two days after being released from the hospital too!


	8. Chapter 7: Training Begins and Sidious'

Chapter 7: Training Begins and Sidious' Plan

The next morning, Hope was standing and walking on her own without support. But to her amazement, her father was already up and meditating. "Hope, you should be resting still, the sun has not yet risen." Anakin stated as he looked at her. "I know father, but I wanted to see the sun rise. Besides mother would be very proud of all of us." Hope spoke as she tried to sit next to her father. Anakin was very proud of her though at the moment, she made him turn away from the Darkside of the Force and reunited the whole Skywalker family. "Indeed she would young one. But I'm very proud of you at the moment Hope. Also you are my daughter and heir to my throne, so soon we will have to make an announcement to the whole Universe—where we came from anyways." Anakin smiled as Hope had many questions about being Princess of the Galactic Empire.

"Father since I'm the Princess, what is Luke and Leia ranks within the Empire?" Hope asked as she saw the sun rising making the sky look so beautiful. "Easy. Luke's is an assassin/Sith in training, and Leia's is a part of the Politician of the Empire. While you are the sole heir to the throne. But if something happens to me, they will be your guards." Anakin explained as he felt his son's presence nearby. "Hello father, Hope. How are you feeling today little sis?" Luke asked as he sat down next to her. "I'm feeling alright, but getting a little bit jittery to do some training though." Hope said as both Anakin and Luke were laughing in full understanding. Then the others woke up and saw Hope talking with her father and brother. "Optimus, I want what's best for Hope. Soon she will have to make a choice to stay here on Earth with us, or go with them." June said as the Autobot leader understands her.

Jack also understood his mother but he did not want his sister to leave them just yet or in the next twenty years. Miko came out of the base and saw a ship coming toward them. "Umm, Jack. What is that and why is it heading toward us?" asked Miko as he saw it too. "That would be some of my crew from the Executor young Miko." Anakin stated startling them. Just as the shuttle lands, Leia comes running out to greet her father. "Hello Leia, how are you?" Anakin asked his daughter as Luke and Hope come over as well. "Alright but there was a weird ship hovering nearby. It looks like a face at the front of it (that is the truth alright, I mean it dose!) and has these jets on them." Leia answered her father. Hope understands what she is talking about though. "I think you mean the Decepticon ship Nemesis." Hope spoke up as Jack also understood the description of the ship as well.

Optimus Prime knew that Megatron will not rest until he captured Hope and forced her to be his human slave gathering Energon for him, but he forgot that she also has Energon flowing threw her veins. Meaning only one thing: Megatron will use her for experiments as well. "Anakin, I must warn you, the Decepticons will stop at nothing to get Hope. For if they end up capturing her they could do some horrible experiments on her or keep her as a pet slave." Optimus stated as Anakin's blood was boiling. 'They would dare do that to my daughter?! If I see any Decepticons soon I will _kill_ them!' thought Anakin as a bit of Darth Vader was creeping back in. Unfortunately Anakin dose not realize that his former self was slowly creeping back into his life, but later that night he will understand and pay the ultimate price for it as well. Right now though, he thought of training Hope so that she will be prepared to fight. "Now Hope, I want you to focus on me and block Luke's attacks. Alright?" Anakin asked as she nodded at him. Raf was looking at the Imperial technology as an Imperial was walking by. "So you like our tech? Well let me give you this then" the Imperial said as he gave Raf a small data chip. Raf was very surprised about the new chip and asked what it does. "Easy: it allows you to communicate through the Black Hole separating our universes. And you also have Hope's frequency as well." the Imperial said as Raf thanked him for the chip.

Meanwhile Megatron was told by Darth Sidious' Force-spirit to capture Hope Skywalker and use _his_ instruments of torture, then Darth Vader will return to the galaxy and Sidious can take over his body. But Starscream was just eager to fight the Autobots only. "Lord Megatron is it wise to let him fight off the Autobots alone?" asked Knock Out as Megatron only smiled. "It will be fine Knock Out, besides our goal to get the Skywalker child we caught before." Megatron explained as he laughed while Sidious' spirit was also laughing. Now the plan was all set and ready to go, the Decepticons prepared for battle and Megatron got the torture room ready. Knock Out was already to go with his part of the plan, but something came across his mind: why and how is Sidious still able to talk to them?

"Lord Megatron how is he able to communicate to us if he's dead?" asked Knock Out as Sidious' Force spirit laughed at him. "I'm not officially dead yet, you see as long as my soul remains intact I still exist. Also Knock Out I need you to do me a favor, when the time comes you must make Hope think that her father is normal. For I shall merge into the body of Anakin Skywalker and "be" her father then later on I will kill her myself." Sidious explained as the Decepticons present were happy about this plan. "I won't let you harm my family Darth Sidious!" Padame stated very clearly as her Force spirit showed up. "You think that you can stop me _Padame Skywalker_?" Sidious laughed as a new voice spoke. "I can though Sidious, because I'm alive and I can warn them of your plan!" the new voice said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Meanwhile Anakin, Luke, Leia, and Hope were training very hard. "Father can I take a break?" asked Hope as her father nodded to her. Then Optimus came out to talk to Anakin about Hope's future. "Anakin I need to know what you're planning to do and if Hope will be a part of it." Optimus asked as Anakin thought about the situation. "I understand Optimus, but I just found my daughter and I want to raise her. But the Darby's are her family too. Hmm, give me some time to meditate on it." Anakin said as Optimus nodded in full understanding. Then Arcee came up to Hope and talked to her. "Hope are you up to a ride?" Arcee asked as Hope said alright to her. Then Arcee and Hope left the safety of the base and went for a nice ride, to talk about their future together—as a part of the Darby family.

"Arcee, I love my family here on Earth, but I also love my real family too. Hey, maybe I can talk to my father and see if you can come with us!" Hope suggested as they were entering the city of Jasper to get some lunch. They pulled up to the place Jack works at and ordered some food, and then they went to a wonderful spot to eat not noticing that a few Decepticons were there. Hope was very happy to be with Arcee and away from the others at the moment. 'Now to relax a bit before thinking of my future and training. Besides my father will understand if I choose to stay here, right?' thought Hope as she fell asleep with the sun warming her.

Meanwhile, the two Decepticons that are around them contacted Megatron and awaited orders. "Wait until Arcee leaves her, then strike!" Megatron ordered as the Decepticons waited very patiently to capture her. But within a few hours, Arcee thought she heard something and went to go check it out leaving Hope alone and unprotected. The two Decepticons made their move and caught an unsuspecting Hope. "Let go of me! Arcee! Arcee!" Hope shouted as she saw a small glimpse of Arcee as the two vehicles took off with her. "Arcee to base, we have a situation. Hope has been taken by two Decepticons, I repeat: Hope has been taken by two Decepticons!" Arcee spoke as Optimus and the others heard her. Luke looked at his father and knew that they must rescue her again, but something was off this time though—Luke can sense it.

At the Nemesis, Hope was being welcomed back by Megatron himself. "How nice of you to re-join us Hope Skywalker. For we have a very special event for you and your father." Megatron smiled as Hope understood that she was bait for her father. '_Father, don't come! It's a trap meant for you!_' Hope cried out to him through the Force as Anakin responded to her. '_Still Hope, I'm coming to help you with your brother._' Anakin sent back to her as they were near the Decepticon Warship. Then the other Skywalker's showed up right on time too. "So you and your son came to get Hope back? Well, to no avail though. Hope will suffer to death Anakin at _your_ own hands!" Megatron laughed as Sidious' Force-spirit revealed himself.

"Darth Sidious, you will fail." Anakin stated as he walked over to his daughter to protect her. "No Anakin, you will. I have this brilliant plan you see: to make Darth Vader return to the Universe and when that occurs, I shall take over your body killing Hope off forever!" Sidious' spirit said as the same man stepped into the light. "Forget it Sidious! You may have tortured me, but I will stay firm with my brother Anakin!" Obi-Wan Kinobi stated very clearly as Anakin was very shocked about the turn of events. "Father, who is that?" Hope asked as Obi looked at Anakin and nodded to him. Then he tried to free Hope when disaster struck: Sidious was edging Anakin on to become Darth Vader again, but he was doing it through a way no one expected by their mental link.

'Stay out of my head Sidious1 I will never allow you to take over my body and harm my daughter!' thought Anakin as the Sith Lord only laughed at him. 'You will surrender to me or I shall harm your wife on this end _Vader_.' Sidious responded as he saw Anakin getting angry. Hope saw the conflict with her father and Sidious when she thought of a plan. 'Sidious, take over _my _body instead!' Hope shouted through the Force as Sidious' Force-spirit looked at Anakin then to her with an evil grin on his face. "Hope, no! Don't do this!" Obi pleaded as he saw the Sith Lord's spirit over her body. "Well it looks like Hope wishes to pay the price of having her body taken over by me, Anakin Skywalker. Why should I disappoint her?" Sidious laughed as he was about to merge into the body. Hope was very afraid of this plan of hers, but deep down she knows that her father will be spared.

Then she experienced pain like no other as Sidious merged into her taking over her body. Anakin felt her pain and looked at his daughter with pure horror written on his face. 'NO! I will not lose my daughter!' thought Anakin as he tried to help Hope but to no avail. It was far too late: Hope was gone and Sidious remained and alive now. "This is very weird and interesting though, being in a female's body. But now to make you suffer _Anakin Skywalker_!" Sidious spoke using Hope's voice as Obi was very sad right now. Just as the Sith Lord said would happen Anakin was suffering a lot now that his daughter is no more, but now Sidious plans to take it a step further: by erasing her from existence!

'Sidious, I will not allow you to do that do me! It was my plan to make you take my body, now you shall see just how powerful I can become!' Hope said within herself as Sidious was very shocked about this. Hope then gathered all her strength and attacked him kicking him out of her body and nearly erased _him_ from existence! "Hope, please respond! Hope!" Anakin pleaded as he saw her open her sky-blue eyes. "Father?" Hope said very weak as he nodded to her. But their victory was short lived, Sidious had come back for more! "I…see now. Your plan…was to…spare you father…right Hope? But now…you're to…weak to stop…me from taking…over your body…again!" Sidious weakly said as Hope knew that he was right. Anakin was to afraid for his daughter's safety and requested the Autobots to help. "Say good-bye…to your daughter…Anakin Skywalker!" Sidious laughed as he prepared to take over Hope's body once again and to kill her soul…


	9. Chapter : Hope's Destruction?

Chapter 8: Hope's Destruction?

Hope knew that her time has come, but her father will never allow her to die. "Stay behind me Hope, I will protect you." Anakin stated as Sidious only laughed at his efforts. "You will not stop me Anakin Skywalker! Your precious daughter will die one way or another way." Sidious smiled wickedly as he saw Hope's facial expression: absolute fear and sadness of his plans for her. Obi-Wan then stepped in and helped Anakin defend Hope. The Autobots had arrived in time to see Hope very weak and the one named Darth Sidious weakened as well as smiling very evilly at Hope. "Optimus please get my daughter out of here!" Anakin pleaded as the Autobots leader understood and was about to take her out of the Nemesis.

"Megatron, stop him!" Sidious ordered as Hope was about to be home free from him for good. The Decepticon leader plowed into Optimus Prime knocking Hope out of his grasp, causing more injury to her. But when she struggled to get up, Sidious was already there grabbing her. "Now my dear, it's time to finish you off!" laughed Sidious as he started to merge into her yet again. The pain level was very intense—on a scale from 1 to 10, 10 being the highest, the pain Hope was experiencing was a 9.5 to 10+! 'This is truly it, I'm going to die! Father, please help me…' thought Hope as she was about to be consumed by Sidious' life-force. Just as she was about to be gone forever, Wheeljack came to her aid and stopped the Sith Lord from merging into her permanently and killing her.

"Wheeljack?" Hope asked as he nodded to her and got her back to the base. When June saw Hope, she was even more horrified than before, for she was in worse shape when Vader nearly killed her. "What happened to her?!" June demanded as she saw Anakin and one other man walk into the base. Hope was struggling to survive the attack Sidious did to her, but she felt herself dying and knew that she will be with her mother soon. "Mother, is it my time to join you?" Hope asked Padame sadly as she nodded to her daughter. "I'm afraid so Hope. I'm so proud of you though!" Padame smiled at her as she looked back to her father. "Mother, I wish to stay with father though." Hope requested as the Force itself came up to her. "We will allow this to happen young Skywalker, but at a price: you die again and your soul will be destroyed. Do you understand?" the Force said as Hope understood but was beyond terrified.

Then Hope was resurrected by the Force itself, and remembering their warning very clearly too. "Father!" Hope shouted as she saw everyone in the room. "Hope? Hope!" Anakin hugged her as he cried out of happiness. "I have terrible news father, I die again and my soul is destroyed forever!" Hope stated crying as Obi-Wan was shocked at this information. Optimus knew that something must be done to save her, so he turned toward a way to contact anyone through the Matrix of Leadership, and his plea was heard by none other than Primus himself. "Primus, can we do anything to save her from losing her soul if she dies again?" Optimus asked as Primus spoke. "Yes Optimus, _you_ must give her a portion of your own spark as well as a portion of the Matrix of Leadership. Then she will be one of us as well as a young Sith." Primus stated as Optimus understood what he must do.

Then Optimus took Hope and told her something very important. "Hope if you want to survive and not worry about your soul, then I must take a portion of my spark and the Matrix and merge it into you. You will be one of us and a young Sith. Do you accept?" asked Optimus as all other Force-sensitive's in the room heard what he said. "Yes Optimus I do accept. But what about you though?" Hope asked as he just waved off that question and begun the process. About three hours later, Hope was one of the Autobots and was eager to get Sidious' spirit destroyed once and for all. 'Hope, just please be safe and careful.' Anakin thought as he saw her getting used to her new body.

Meanwhile, Darth Sidious felt the shift in power and knew that Hope had changed. "Megatron, I think that Optimus did something to Hope. He changed her somehow." Sidious said as Megatron understood just what Optimus did to her. "I know, he merged a part of his spark and the Matrix of Leadership into her to help her. But by doing that, he allowed one fatal flaw to happen: Hope can be our slave until she surrenders the parts, then she will be yours forever." Megatron explained as the Sith Lord was very pleased about the situation. So they planned it all out: when Hope leaves the base for any reason Knock Out will let him know so that he may capture her this time—and this time the Autobots will never know about it because they plan to strike at the Imperial Shuttle.

Back to the Autobots though, Hope was in an intense situation, her father demanded her to train even harder so that she will never get caught again. "Now again Hope, and again!" Anakin ordered as she was attacking him and Luke at the same time. Luke was ready to help train his sister, but this was not training at all, it was torture to her! "Father maybe we should stop this, it could harm her." Luke stated as he saw Hope on the verge of collapsing out of pure tiredness. Later that night Hope was relaxing outside the shuttle and looking into the night sky when disaster happened: Megatron himself was there! "There you are Hope, now come with me. A friend is waiting for you." Megatron laughed as he grabbed for her and almost had her.

Luckily Hope dodged him and went to the side, but realized that there was a cliff and fell off of it—almost, she is hanging on for dear life. "Now look what you did, I was going to just grab you. But now I must go to my vehicle mode and catch you that way. Why must you do things the hard way?" Megatron asked as he went underneath her and was ready to get her when she falls. 'Father, please help me! Megatron is here and he's trying to capture me!' thought Hope as Anakin heard her thoughts and came to her aid. "Not this time Megatron!" Anakin yelled as he attacked him with everything he has. Luke also came to help, with getting Hope out of there. Hope was trying to reach for Luke's hand, but Megatron was causing a down draft—meaning the wind was in his favor pushing her towards him.

"Just a little bit further Luke!" Hope strained as her father was fighting off Megatron very hard but to no avail. Then it happened, Hope lost her grip and fell onto Megatron himself and somehow was strapped on to him. "Now we must leave Anakin, a friend of your daughter's is waiting for us to return!" Megatron laughed as he took off toward his warship. "Please Megatron let me go, what did I do to you?" Hope was pleading as Megatron only laughed harder. "It's not what you did, it's what you _are_." Megatron stated as they landed on the Nemesis. Hope saw Sidious and was quivering in fear; she knows that this time for sure no one will rescue her. But she must have faith that someone will come to save her from curtain destruction.

"How nice to see you again my dear. Things will be different this time, in order for you to be mine I must have you get rid of the Autobot part of you first. So killing you is not an option right now, but something far worse. Now let's go into a private room the Decepticons put together for us and have some _fun_." Sidious laughed as Hope knew what his "fun" really was and grew even more afraid. Sidious then grabbed her and took her to the room while Megatron was preparing for the arrival of the girl's father. "Please don't do this Sidious, I'm begging you!" Hope pleaded as he got on top of her and begun to enjoy himself. "This is the price you pay for not only being Anakin's offspring, but bringing him back to the Lightside of the Force!" Sidious said as he was enjoying himself very much.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi decided to go rescue Hope yet again. "Anakin, we may not get there in time and…" Obi whispered as Anakin turned toward him. "I must believe that my daughter is still alive out there Obi—and unharmed." Anakin replied back as deep down he knew that Obi was right, Hope could be gone by now or worse. Jack came up to them just as they were about to leave. "I'm coming too! She's my sister." Jack stated as the two Jedi nodded to him. Then the worst happened: the Autobots lost the Nemesis' signal and Anakin can't pick up Hope's Force-signature. 'Hold on Hope! Please hold on!' thought Anakin as he tried again to find her signature. He found it though, but also found out that Sidious is having _fun _with his daughter and will not rest!

That night Hope was wishing that her father would come and save her from this hell she was in, but knew otherwise though. "How is she Sidious?" Megatron asked as he entered the room to check on her. "She's terrified right now and lost all faith and hope within her father coming to save her. But she doesn't know how to get rid of the Autobot part within her—or so she says." Sidious smiled as Megatron understood, now he gets a turn to have _fun_ with her. Hope has a glazed over look on her face, meaning only one thing: she was beginning to surrender her very soul to her enemies! If she does that, then Hope Skywalker would cease to exist and ultimately Darth Sidious will win.

'Well, well, well. It looks like Hope may be mine sooner than I thought! If we keep pushing her like this, she will surrender her soul to us regardless if her soul is protected by being part Autobot. I must let Megatron know of this!' thought Sidious as he watched Megatron having his part in torturing her. Hope was now in full understanding that her arch-enemy had won, nothing anyone can do to save her from this fate. "Hey, Megatron. Hope is on the verge of surrendering her soul to us, meaning very soon this little brat of Anakin's will cease to exist!" Sidious laughed as Megatron looked at him then understood the full meaning of what he said. "Decepticons! At dawn we will achieve victory! For Hope Skywalker will not only be dead, but would be erased from all history!" Megatron shouted all across his warship as the Decepticons were cheering.

But little did anyone know, Anakin, Obi, and Jack snuck onboard the ship and heard that announcement. "No! It can't be true! Right?" asked Jack as he saw Anakin on the verge of tears and same with Obi. "Jack, it is true. If both of them are torturing her enough, she will surrender her soul and cease to be. As her father, I would be very devastated as well as become Darth Vader again. For it was Hope's birth that changed me eventually, so without her I will still be on the Darkside of the Force." Anakin explained as Jack was on the verge of tears himself. It was very clear Hope must never surrender her soul to Sidious and Megatron, Anakin and Obi must try to reach her through the Force—or everything will be re-written without her being born!

Just as Hope was about to do that, a voice was heard, telling her to keep fighting. '_Why should I keep fighting? My own father gave up on me even, so I should just let myself be erased from history!_' Hope said very weakly through the Force as her father spoke to her. '_Hope, don't surrender! I'm coming!_' Anakin replied as he felt a spark starting to ignite within her. '_Father? Is that really you?_' Hope asked through the Force as she felt her father's answer—for he is not only telling her to keep fighting, but he's very angry at Sidious and Megatron for doing this to her. Just as Megatron was about to hand over Hope to him, she stirred a bit. "Is she supposed to do that?" Megatron asked as Sidious saw this and knew that she was fighting to survive. "No she isn't. It means that her will to live is very strong now, if we are to win we must force her to summit to _our_ will!" Sidious explained as Megatron knew just how to do that.

"You…will never…break me! I will…live and…never surrender…to you!" Hope said fiercely as everyone there saw fire in her eyes—meaning she is very determined to let them know that she's not going anywhere. "We shall see young Skywalker!" Sidious stated as he Force-shocked her into summation—or so he plans to. Hope was not prepared for his attack on her, Hope was in severe pain and starting to die for good but she will never surrender her soul to him. But then Hope was saved, for her father and the others had arrived to save her. "Hope! Sidious release her from your attack now!" Anakin yelled as Sidious only laughed at him. "Never Anakin Skywalker, your daughter was always meant to be dead from the very start! I was on my here to Earth after our fight to kill off your wife and third child, but Hope here had survived." Sidious explained as Anakin now understood everything now.

For Darth Sidious knew of Hope's birth and her true destiny to reunite the Skywalker family, so he planned to have her killed as soon as possible. But he failed to kill her and she grew up to be a wonderful and loving teenager, so now he's trying to erase her from history not only to have Darth Vader return but to also weaken Anakin/Vader to be his apprentice forever. Sidious was the cause of the Skywalker family to be separated like this, so now it's up to Anakin to help his daughter get rid of him forever or the Skywalker family will be separated on the two sides of the Force with Hope out of history forever. Now the true war begins…


End file.
